


Your Bruise

by princegaydrian



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Poetry, ernst is wounded and hanschen is an asshole, ernst/hanschen - Freeform, mentions of abuse, poem, sort of, vineyard scene, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another poem, based on the vineyard scene from spring awakening and title taken from the word of your body (reprise). ernst's perspective kind of. yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Bruise

He tastes of grapes on your lips; sweet, tender, ripe.  
Why can't you see?  
So young, so unaware,  
Giving your mind over to him with a fluttering heart.  
Bliss in its purest form at the tip of his tongue,  
You cast away any doubt to feel it, to feel anything.  
Rolling in the drying grass, beneath the tall cliffs,  
You are not sad.  
He tells you not to be, so you are not.  
This evening will seem so beautiful he says,   
But for you, it already is.  
Talking of the future, although it is far away from here,  
From the grapes on their vines, the boy in your arms,  
The wound not yet opened in your heart.  
You say his name: Hanschen.  
He laughs, a rare sight,   
So you drink it in like the wine crushed from the grapes above you,  
Drink him in.  
So young, so unaware,  
You let him guide you,   
Why shouldn't you?  
You love him,   
You love him as you have never loved another soul.  
He stares, stony-faced and unreadable, as you proclaim your affection.  
A flicker of something in his eyes--   
Triumph?  
He knows something that you do not pause to consider,  
Too lost in the warm breeze,  
The setting sun over the vineyard.  
So young, so unaware,  
You let him wound you,  
You let him bruise you,  
You let him be your bruise.


End file.
